Big Magazine: Article Our 1 Rocker Hottie Damion Kreigh
by NOxiousKaye
Summary: 2006 "Big" Magazine's issue, "Top 10 Sexiest Men on Earth" Damion Kreigh on the cover, bare chest, golden locks like a mane, wild. And that smirk he knew made women swoon. A selection from the two page spread, "Our #1 Rocker Hottie" Damion Kreigh. A piece for anyone who has been liking my story and wants to have a fun look at my character.


Article "Big" Magazine 2006 10 Sexiest Men In the World Issue

From two page spread "Our # 1 Rocker Hottie"

About the Man Damion Kreigh

Born Damion Creed (Kreed) Kreigh, April 10th 1886 (WOW) to mother Aggie and father David Kreigh with his older brother also David Kreigh near Dale, Wales in a small fishing town.

There is no questioning this mans incredible good looks. His mesmerizing baby blues are like hot springs. His mad long curly golden locks fall like a mane, and that man knows how to work a his carefully landscaped scruff. And his glasses only make his delicate features pop all the more. And Oh My Goodness do we even have to mention that body. 5' 10", 145 lbs. Fit like an athlete. This man is built like a sex god. And he's not afraid to show it. With a style I would call gypsy posh, he sure knows how to make the ladies look. And I like a man who isn't afraid of accessories. Primp men. The ladies LOVE it. Oh, and did I mention that smile. Those lips are ment for kissing. There is no way around it. And we all know from his career with his band Kreed, he knows how to use that mouth of his.

Interview questions, selection from article

Q: You say your history is with "Art Rock" and blues, so why move to Grunge and Heavy Metal? Are you uncomfortable with the genre?

A: No, I'm totally comfortable and at home with the genres. We had never really focused on any particular genre purpose. We all enjoyed Heavy Metal and, um, deeper tracks. So it is just where we fall by default. Like you said my history is in, um, "Art Rock" which really is just a fancy name for progressive. Which we do a lot as well, just more modern. Something people these days can relate easier to. My older music was more progressive for sure. A bit folky. A bit bluesy. Kind of had an "old world" feel. It mostly stemmed from a deep love for rock as well as that nostalgia. Coming to age in New York City, um the mostly the Bronx. Hearing the old folk songs. Then I get a lot of inspiration from bands like Led Zeppelin and Jethro Tull. My first album in 1969 was really just folk though. I have just always loved making music. And of course it would evolve to Heavy Metal. The blues are heavy. nothing it better than the blues. You meld your blues and your rock, you really just get Heavy Metal. Then Grunge is just that next step. It is hard to make metal and not play in grunge. At least for me. I love our music. It comes on the radio I turn that s*** up. And when I do miss my roots, I have actually have done two side projects with mainly just Gael and Barry. And that plays back on my folk loving side. And I think some of Barry's best guitar work. And Gael has composed some really beautiful stuff.

Q: Your antics on stage have the world calling you a "Sex Idol" How does that make you feel?

A: Absolutely honored. But for real, no really awesome. But I'm just performing. I'm dancing. I'm keeping time. I'm feeling space. Using the stage. But every great front man I can think of is f***** hot on stage. Like they can have some crazy mug, and still the sexiest man alive stage. And I don't think I come close to Robert Plant, Steve Tyler. Axel Rose. Jim Morison. Steve Tyler is an old son of a bitch, still sexiest man I can think of, and mainly because I have seen that man on stage. Mick Jagger. Rip my heart out. Now I just hope next time I see any said (alive) men they don't avoid me.

Q: Some people say you own your success to your band. What would you say?

A: I agree one hundred percent. I have made music, recorded, have done sessions with big names, been to the parties, living the life style for, what, 50 years now. I was one of those guys playing gigs in Soho with my guitar being watched by a bunch of stoned hippies. And being one of those stoned hippies, it was great. I have done studio work on and off for ever. Made three albums by myself, that yeah, now sell all right, but the only people who know me then were the hard-core folk lovers, and they had better to listen to. I never booked a stadium. Up till 10 years ago i lived on the street and could barely pick up a coffee-house. Those men saved my life. Those talented mother f******* are the reason I wasn't found ODed on the side of the road with my pants pulled down. Painting I sold for dimes in 1910 are showing up in Antics Roadshow and being appraised at 20k. A guitar I played a track on for some crap movie in the 80's just sold in auction for 30k. Because of those guys I have a penthouse in my good old Soho and three vacation homes. What I did before them got me enough for drugs and bread. I had a favorite over pass. 10 years with them, I'm giving millions of dollars to charities ever year. I own them every f****** thing I have. Except for the genetics. And then the tights abs, and well maintained, rugged goatee. That's all me.

Q: You have lived a life of poverty. Why did you become an artist of all things? Why not find a more steady job?

A: Because I had to. The streets suck. I'm not going to lie. But I had to have that thing, that outlet. That love. My parents were under the impression that art was sinful. If I got caught drawing in the dirt my father would beat me. I would get whipped for whistling. On my tenth birthday my brother brought to me a set of water colors because he loved what I drew in the dirt. Then he took me away. He ran away and took me so I could do what I love. I had to make art my life.

Q: What are your "likes"?

A: Damn, that's broad. Um, most music recorded between 1900 and 1978. That comes straight to mind. Then like half the music until maybe 95, the maybe 30% of then to now. Minus county after 1963. I read a lot. Art. I love art. all the above I guess is "art" but I love art. And I can always respect art. Even shit I can respect. I learn languages as a past time. I know currently 23 languages almost fluent. Learning is the key to everything. When ever you have the chance to learn anything, take it. Most worth it thing you can do with your time. extreme sports. I like to go from point a to point b vertically and at a fast pace. Snow sports. Mountain climbing, free hand. I box. I like fighting. I like to fight in a semi organized environment where everyone is screaming there is no rules and money flying around. A good night life. Loud music, lots of drugs, lots of sex. Lights. And then, um, I like cute things. I own two cats. There are my babies. I am a complete wimp about them. But I don't baby talk. And when I do, I apologize to them. It's disrespectful. But I do stick my face in their stomachs and just enjoy the purr for a while. Real hard-core cuddling. I watch girly anime. Shojo anime. Cute love stories. Make me cry. most of the time it's ridiculous and funny. It has everything I could want. I read a lot of Josei manga. Yaoi. Your readers can figure out what that is if they want. I just like cute things. And I have become a bit of a geek. Fantasy. Science fiction. Marvel. Great movies lately. I love action movies. Horror. Old SNL. With the good people like Steve Martin, then all of their movies. And s*** TV. Nothing is better for making your self feel less trashy then watching people more trashy do things.

Q: What are your pet peeves?

A: Okay, people with money that say f*** you to people with out it. Country music after the 60s. People that say "God Bless". People that say the they will pray for you. People that actually believe that prayer had saved them. These ignorant bastards that refuse to educate them selves and their children. Capitalists. Anyone that can call a socialist a Nazi. I met Nazis, they are not socialists. I happened to live though that war. Pedophiles. Animal abuse. Hell I hunt, but im not going to kick around my kittens. People that own small dogs. Just get a cat. And people who tell me to stop smoking. Like, I'm on the street, walking to the grocer, and some up tight b**** says to put it out. Your breathing in worse all the time, I'm not killing you any faster, you live in Manhattan. When someone asks if I'm English. I'm Welsh. We are diffrent. I acsept British, thats true enough. Or when I say I'm an american, and a person gets upset. You don't need to be born here to be an American. You just need to choose to be. And I am in fact an American by choose, Welsh by birth. And when I get called a Pop Icon. Rock star please. I get it. I know that I am in fact an icon in pop culture, but no. I don't like it.

Q: What is you ideal woman?

A: Alright. I think you missed a memo, but I'll play with it. She has great taste, really smart. Witty. Taller than me would be good. A big sadistic. Real good in bed. Kinky. Long hair. Great body. Like, you totally have to look good, I'm sorry, I'm a prick. Can be cute. And not like look cute, but just little quirks that make me smile. Athletic. I would like some one that can keep up with me and join me in the things I like to do. Loves art. I need great conversation, but someone who I can just still around in silence and be completely comfortable. And she has love me. I mean, really truly deep down, heart breakingly love me. Oh, and the she has to be a man. There's that missing memo. Like I have a lot of sex. Men, women, some people I can't really be sure about. But I don't think I can have that same spark with a woman. And before any of my band mates read this, I'm not talking about you, Vincent.

Q: Can we get some favorites? Color, flower, band, place to visit, food, animal, etc?

A:Well in order, Lavender, Orchid, Led Zeppelin, New Orleans or Paris. Food. That is a hard one. Like a sweet dessert crape with berries, or a real nice rare piece of steak. I so f***** hungry. Cats. I love cats. Or squirrels. I love to watch them run around. That is always a good day at the park. Small woodland animals.


End file.
